Representation
by RegenTaenzer
Summary: After the latest case closing, Matsuda gets up the courage to admit his feelings to his chief. However, the rejection is only the beginning with somebody else. Pre-Kira Investigation
1. Representation

"You did well, Matsuda-san." Souichiro wrapped his arm playfully over his subordinate's shoulders as they walked side-by-side down the hallway.

The younger male smiled and chuckled in a somewhat embarrassed way, "Thanks, chief."

It had been a difficult task, but the NPA serial killer investigation team had cracked the case involving a man with a sick fascination with killing young children. Matsuda was a man in his late twenties that avidly tried to help in investigations, even though many a person considered him particularly bumbling and inadequate in his field. There were occasions, such as this one, where he was able to figure out significant leads and help the team move forward.

Matsuda frowned at an occurring thought, to which he debated greatly. Truth be told, he had what one would call a crush on his boss who was, unfortunately, in his early fifties and had a family. He knew for a fact that the chance he had with Yagami Souichiro wasn't even a candle's light to the sun, since the man highly valued his wife and two children. Beside that, there wasn't even the slighted implication that Souichiro had any romantic feelings toward Matsuda, or any other man for that matter.

Still, Matsuda felt that it needed to be done. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he thought and then fished for words that clutched the tip of his tongue. After a few moments of unsuccessfully speaking, Matsuda stopped, stood straight and turned to his superior. Quietly, he spoke. His voice cracked from strain, "Chief..?"

Stopping when he realized his co-worker had stopped, Souichiro raised an eyebrow and peered curiously at Matsuda through his glasses. "Hm?"

Knowing that he would back down and not do as he wished if he waited, Matsuda didn't allow himself to hesitate. Without much warning, he slid out from under Soichiro's arm to wrap his own arms around the man's neck to bring the man a little lower while he moved in for a kiss.

The kiss was far from romantic and unrequited; yet, it was not rejected. Matsuda moved away slowly--hesitantly. He couldn't bare to look at the tense man and simply let his arms fall to his sides while his gaze was cast down to the floor.

Silence enshrouded the duo like a thick smog, threatening to choke the one that dared speak a word. Embarrassment was a heavy burden indeed.

Finally, Souichiro made a move. It was mechanical, yet quite effective at conveying what was on his mind. He pulled the younger male into an embrace, as one would hold something they feared that they would break if held too tightly. The older man's words were quiet, decisive and had a true sense of asking forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Matsuda-san." Souichiro eyes were fixed upon what lay in front of him over Matsuda's shoulder, "I have a wife and children. I can't do this."

Matsuda, whom had allowed himself to be pulled into the hug and remained like a rag doll, shook his head slowly as if to try to make clear the thoughts he was thinking. His mind was in utter chaos. The most prominent thought he could catch in the jumbled mess was the need to get out of this situation which went just as he thought it would, but not as he wished it would.

Nodding was the best that Matsuda could do, and Souichiro let his arms relax and soon fall to his sides.

Souichiro adjusted his glasses, coughing softly in embarrassment. Still, he refused looking at Matsuda. He just couldn't. The younger man was young enough to be his child, and Souichiro was a family man. Even though, deep down, he felt something for Matsuda, Souichiro considered him a child and hated to upset children. Yet, it was something he had to do. Affairs were, by far, against his personal morals, and he loved his wife and children far too much to run off with someone--especially a man.

"I... I'm sorry, chief." Matsuda retreated a few steps, bowed deeply and then mechanically walked off.

While he walked home, the kiss ran rampant in the confused Matsuda's head. He couldn't deny enjoying it; yet, he knew that it was a terrible decision on his part. The man understood why it had to be this way, however he didn't want it to be.

He was home before he knew it, and it was only until he reached the sanctity of his room when his frustration was permitted to truly be unleashed.

Matsuda flipped on his light and slammed the door closed. Sharply, he tugged his tie loose and dropped to sit down on the corner of the bed with a sigh.

Moments were wasted as the man sat and tried to collect his thoughts. They weren't as hectic as when he kissed Souichiro and was then rejected, but they were quite close. Moreover, he couldn't stop putting himself down for his actions.

However, the man gave up and began preparing to go to bed. Stripping down to his boxers, Matsuda wandered over to his small apartment's bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

There was a knocking on the door that jarred the man from his thoughts, which only brought more thoughts flowing in. Forgetting that he was in his boxers with a toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth, he rushed to the door in hopes that, just maybe, Souichiro would be standing on the other side of the door.

Much to his dismay, another co-worker by the name of Ide stood before him and gave him a strange look.

"... What?" Matsuda blinked, trying to figure out why he was receiving a look. It took him a moment or so to again become conscious of his appearance and he blushed, "Uh... Sorry, Ide-san. I was just about to go to bed. Come in and have a seat. I'll go get dressed."

Ide nodded, rather embarrassed by the state of his co-worker and hesitantly entered the apartment. It was a tiny place, but it didn't really surprise him. Matsuda was a bachelor below the age of thirty, so it was somewhat expected of him. Not too much older, Ide was in a similar position so he couldn't really complain. He took a seat in a plush recliner stiffly and awaited his co-worker's return.

Matsuda threw on some pants followed up by a button-up shirt which he didn't really bothering to button up. After that, he spat out the toothpaste foam, washed out his toothbrush and wiped his mouth on a towel.

His guest had taken to idly looking around the room until Matsuda returned to the room. He even looked a little bit nervous.

"Sorry about that... Do you want a beer or something?"

Ide nodded.

Heading to the kitchen, the host opened the refrigerator and grabbed two cans. He brought them out to the living room and gave one to his co-worker before sitting down on the matching couch and opening his can and taking a sip. "So, what was it you came here for, Ide-san?"

He didn't really get too many visitors, especially not co-workers. And he especially never received guests in his underwear very often either. By all means, this was a rather awkward visit. And being in a bad mood from earlier didn't help!

"Uh, well..." Ide looked quite embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head and averting his gaze.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other man to explain whatever he was actually going to explain. "Yeah?"

Ide shifted uncomfortably, "What I want to say is... I need your help."

Well, that was an interesting turn of events. Yet, Matsuda was in no mood to help anyone. Still, he obliged politely. "What do you need help with, Ide-san?" To lighten the mood he grinned and looked at the other man in a teasing manner, "Your love-life's all messed up?"

The man sunk in his seat, "That's exactly it."

Shrugging lightly, Matsuda laughed triumphantly before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs, interlacing his fingers. "Well, what about it?"

Ide stood after putting his drink down on the table, hands lowered to his sides stiffly and his eyes staring down at the ground. He muttered something, but Matsuda couldn't distinguish his words.

"What?"

"I said I love you!" His voice was raised to an unexpected shout.

Matsuda had nothing to say, and so he was silent. Staring with his mouth agape, he floundered for words. Why was all of this happening today of all days?

The only thing that Matsuda could accomplish was a small laugh, and tried to tease the man. After all, he hated when things were awkward and he needed to lighten the mood when it arose. He tried to put on a grin, "What'd you say? You can't be drunk on one beer, can you?"

There was another palpable silence as Ide stood there. It didn't take too long before Ide became too nervous and indignant to bare it anymore, "I should leave."

Realizing that he had offended the clearly serious man, he stammered as Ide was about to walk out the door, "N-no. I'm sorry. You can stay. I wasn't expecting that."

There was a shyly longing look directed toward Matsuda, but Ide didn't speak. After a moment or two, he hesitantly walked over and took his seat once more.

Matsuda took to his thoughts for the umpteenth time. It didn't take long, however, for him to decide that it was worth a shot. He needed to be forgetting that he got shot down a few hours earlier, and this, admittedly, didn't happen all too often for the man. Shifting and pushing up with his hands, Matsuda stood. Closing his eyes, he shrugged casually and shook his head teasingly, "Ide, Ide, Ide. What kind of come-on was that?"

Ide blushed tremendously, averting his gaze in total embarrassment. He muttered something again, which was also impossible to understand.

He started to walk over, "What you have to do is be more obvious about it!" A hand was offered to Ide, and once he took it, Matsuda tugged him up from his seat and led the man into the bedroom.

With a slight look of confusion, Ide followed after him. This was far from anything he had expected of his co-worker. Yet, Matsuda had never really been that predictable--he was so impulsive that the other members of the task force sometimes wondered how he became an NPA member. "W-what..?"

Before he knew it, Ide found himself on Matsuda's bed at an angle so that one leg was bent off the mattress and the other leg was hanging off mid-calf. Not to mention that Matsuda had already discarded his shirt casually to the side and was over him. Matsuda tugged off Ide's tie which was then tossed over his shoulder before his shirt was unbuttoned slowly. All the while, Matsuda was looking at Ide with a smile that was a mixture of his usual good-natured look about him as well as a look that Ide wasn't particularly acquainted with--a sexual look. In fact, it made him nervous and quite unsure of his decision.

Feeling Matsuda going to undo his pants, Ide's hands shot to grab the other man's hands and stop him.

Matsuda drew his hands away and looked at Ide in a questioning manner, "What's wrong?" He backed off, quite sure that it wasn't a good idea to go down on someone who had second thoughts. Anyone with any sense would know--especially an NPA member.

Ide sat up, looking quite flustered. "I don't think I can do this."

Playfully puffing out his cheeks, Matsuda looked at Ide and crossed his arms, "That's it then?" Well, that was anti-climactic! Matsuda grinned and shot him a teasing look, even though he was getting bothered by how many rejections he was getting in one day. "We could do it somewhere else, or I guess you can just hang out here and I can get some sleep."

"Alright," Ide started toward the door, slumping.

Matsuda sighed softly, "Ide."

He turned around with a questioning look.

"I wasn't saying you had to leave..."

Ide nodded, now standing rather awkwardly at the door. Of course, he was free to leave, but practically being told that he didn't have to leave had him staying. The question now was whether he could get himself to do what Matsuda intended or if he could just leave and try to forget about it.

Realizing just how awkward his co-worker was looking at the moment, Matsuda walked over to and behind Ide, wrapping his arms around Ide's waist. Ide tensed, but Matsuda didn't bother backing away this time. "We could go slower, Ide-san," the man breathed the words into his ear.

Feeling Ide shiver a little from the sensation, Matsuda was quite pleased with himself. Still, it was starting to bother him that the situation was hardly romantic; he barely had feelings for the man whom confess that he loved him, and his decision to do this was based only in the fact that he couldn't hook up with Souichiro. Still, his grave was dug now, and there was no choice but to follow with it. Besides, he couldn't really deny the fact that he was liking it.

Matsuda worked apart the other man's belt, moving slower in order to add the effect of anticipation. The belt was tugged quickly by the buckle, allowing it to slide from the loops and off. It was then dropped on the floor, allowing his hand to return to unbutton and unzip Ide's pants--again with slow movements.

After a little while of roving hands, Matsuda tried to walk Ide backwards toward the bed once he figured that Ide was satisfied enough for the time being. Sure, that would be considered 'boring' by today's standard, but it served its purpose.

The next morning, the phone rang by the bed side, causing Matsuda to stir. With a groan, he gave up the last moments of dreaming to sit up and reach for the phone. "Nn... Mushi-mushi, this is Matsuda."

While waiting for the answer on the other end, the man couldn't help but glance to his side to double-check that he hadn't been dreaming the night before. Lo and behold, there lay Ide, still asleep. Matsuda smiled, somewhat fond of the thought.

However, his thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice spoke through the phone. "Hello, Matsuda. I--"

"Chief?" He was rather surprised, enough so that Matsuda had cut the man on the line off. The fact that Souichiro was calling him after what happened the night prior had Matuda's heart beating and mind reeling.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to be the second representative at the ICPO meeting."

Matsuda slumped, having expected--hoped for--something of a romantic nature. Still, this was still a remarkably good break. Somewhat defeated, he responded with slightly less enthusiasm, "Sure, Chief."

"Alright, thank you, Matsuda."

Click. Souichiro hung up without any further words. The next thing he heard was the dull hum of the dial tone.

Matsuda sat there a moment, merely looking at the phone before actually moving to hang it up. Turning, he sat so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He felt rather miserable being reminded of the rejection, and crushed that Souichiro didn't mention anything to do with it.

Finding that it was pointless to, as they say, cry over spilt milk, Matsuda put on a show. He felt that he should try to make the best of the situation, and continue to be his normal, optimistic self. Besides, he had to go to work. It was expected of him to be the clown of the investigation team, and it would be rather odd if he were anything but that. And explaining that he was down because his advances were rejected by the chief was one of the last things he'd want to do.

Allowing for Ide to catch a little more sleep before work, Matsuda slipped out of the room to prepare for work and make some coffee. Once the coffee maker was brewing, he made his way back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed so that he was on his hands and knees over Ide.

Grinning, he whispered to get the man up. "Hey, Ide-saaaa~n?"

There was no response from the sleeping man except for a groan and his arm covering his eyes.

"Ide-saaaa~n... Wake up. Its time for woooo~rk." Matsuda shook him a bit as well this time, just to give himself a better chance of waking Ide up.

Finally, the man stirred and awoke. It seemed to be quite a shock to him, as he immediately went to sit up and launch himself backward simultaneously with a small shout of surprise. "M-Matsuda-san! What... What are you doing here?"

Sitting back to allow for Ide's reaction, Matsuda couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one at my place, Ide-san. Don't you remember?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"But what?"

"Don't laugh at me for this, but... I thought it was a dream," Ide mumbled.

Of course, Matsuda laughed. "A dream? Nah. But anyway, you have to get ready for work too. I'm making coffee, if you're interested."

Ide was embarrassed enough that he thought the whole night had been a dream, but it was worse that Matsuda had laughed. It was expected though. Nearly everyone laughs when they're told they shouldn't. Besides, he hadn't expected that something like that would have happened in real life. "Alright."

Getting ready for work would be much more difficult than if he were home. He didn't have anything that he needed, and it was rather embarrassing to be asking to use anything of his co-worker turned one-night stand's. But he had to. "Matsuda-san... Would you mind if I used your shower?"

"Go ahead. I have shampoo and body wash in there. Feel free to use whatever," Matsuda shrugged casually.

When Ide got out of the shower, he'd realized that, well, he only had one set of clothing and that was what he was stuck with. Matsuda greeted him as he left the bathroom, and offered him a cup of coffee to which he took graciously.

At that time, Matsuda gave him a strange look. "You going to wear that again? If you really want, you can borrow one of my suits. Might not fit that well, but it'll be clean."

Ide shook his head, "Then that will let everyone know that--"

"I bet they wouldn't notice." Putting down his coffee mug, Matsuda hurried himself into the bedroom once again and came out with a suit for Ide as he said he would.

"Th-thanks." Ide didn't like being in debt to someone, especially after he had just slept with them the night prior. Still, he had little choice since Matsuda had gone out of his way to do him this favor.

An hour passed of lethargic, somewhat sore activity before work. When the time came to go to work, the two figured that it wasn't too incriminating to come to work together. It wasn't too uncommon a practice.

As they neared, Matsuda became more and more excited. Of course he couldn't wait to tell people that he was the second representative for Japan at the ICPO meeting. It made him feel particularly useful to his team, which he didn't get too many opportunities to feel. Still, there was that feeling deep in the recesses of his mind that his landing the position was due to the fact that Souichiro was doing him a favor.

Maybe Souichiro did have feelings for him after all? Thinking this definitely made Matsuda feel much better about the whole situation.

...

"Ide-san... Why are you wearing Matsuda-san's suit..?"

"Uh... Well..."


	2. Representing You

For the entirety of the shift, it felt to Matsuda as if Ide had been carefully trying to avoid him. He couldn't blame his co-worker for being embarrassed, but Matsuda couldn't help being a little insulted that Ide would come to his apartment, declare his love, engage in intimate activity, and then completely blow him off once they were around others. Still, Matsuda figured that it would be counter-productive to call Ide out in front of the entire shift.

Matsuda endeavored to catch Ide alone, without giving his co-workers any suspicions of what could be going on. He had been decidedly unsuccessful at these attempts, but it didn't stop him from trying over and over again.

Finally, his chance arose! Without hesitation or thought that it would make better sense to wait a short while before following, he hurried after Ide.

Having inadvertently given Matsuda his chance at confronting him by heading off to the bathroom, Ide was caught completely off guard-- or relatively so, anyway. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing Ide to pull a defense maneuver in which brought his 'attacker' quickly and expertly into a lock.

A startled cry escaped Matsuda's throat as he found himself in the awkwardly subdued position of a common criminal, the man squirming all the while.

It didn't take long for Ide to realize just who this so-called assailant was, and thus he immediately released the man. His was face burning with embarrassment, "S-sorry, Matsuda-san. I didn't mean to--"

Matsuda shook his head and interrupted his co-worker, "Jeez, Ide-san! I didn't think you had that in you!" To lighten the mood and perhaps coax Ide out of his embarrassment, he laughed and playfully smacked Ide on the back. "Anyway, I was just coming to see what you've been avoiding me for!"

Ide calmed himself, "Sorry, I didn't realize I was giving you that impression."

"If you say so," Matsuda furrowed his brows out in mock anger.

The two had reached the bathroom, and much to Ide's discomfort, Matsuda continued to follow. Ide headed over to the urinals, to which Matsuda made himself home leaning against the wall next to him. Matsuda wasn't watching, but it still made Ide feel anxious regardless.

"You know, Ide-san, we should--"

"Do you have to stand there, Matsuda?" Ide offered a sidelong glance, his mouth curved in a blatant frown. Sure, he had intercourse the night prior with Matsuda, but that didn't mean that he didn't mind feeling watched as he relieved himself!

Matsuda hadn't expected such a negative reaction from last night's lover, causing him to frown. Pushing off from the wall, he moseyed over to Ide, wrapped his arms around the man, and rested his chin on Ide's shoulder. "Nn, but Ide-saaaa~n," Matsuda cooed teasingly.

Ide tensed, hoping that Matsuda would just go away. He had feelings for the other man, yes, but this was just too much. All he had intended to do on this little trip was to empty his bladder and return to work, yet it seemed like Matsuda insisted on something--most likely sexual. Worse yet, another member of the task force could have walked into the bathroom and come upon this scene. It was bad enough that he'd been stuck wearing one of Matsuda's suits. This would be far more incriminating.

"Stop it," Ide barked.

Surprised, Matsuda jumped back. Not too happy with Ide's reaction, he backed off and waved his hand dismissively, "Jeez. Alright, alright."

Without another word, Matsuda walked out of the bathroom to head back. He figured that it wouldn't look all too suspicious if they showed up at different times, and it was likely that nobody was really paying attention anyway. Ide's reaction annoyed him, but Matsuda decided that it would be much easier to play it off as if nothing had happened. That good-natured, impulsive clown was what everyone expected of him, who was he to deny them?

When Ide returned, Matsuda granted him the distance he was sure the man wanted. Of course, he was still trying to make it so that the other taskforce members were completely unaware of his and Ide's predicament. Matsuda hated keeping secrets like this though, and it was grating on him.

The shift seemed to crawl along, and Matsuda was feeling particularly distracted. He didn't have all too much work to do, which would usually frustrate him with a feeling of uselessness, but his mind was reeling enough that he knew he probably couldn't handle a huge onslaught of paperwork like this. His thoughts lingered on the confrontation with Ide, and thoughts of Souichiro had even surfaced from the night prior. It was terribly confusing.

Matsuda couldn't be more grateful that his shift was over. Once it was, he was quickly out the door and heading home. It was depressing having advances turned down, and it was becoming quite a pattern. Sure he'd had rejections in his life, but they were much further spaced than that of the past few days. Not only was he thankful that he was done with work for the day, but also that nobody was around. He was free to not act like the jester and dumb young guy of the division.

Once home, he decided that it wouldn't be too bad an idea to break out the beer and just hang out until it was time to go to bed or if Ide happened to show up to return the suit he was lent. Ide was a dependable guy, so Matsuda wasn't concerned that he might not return it. He knew he would.

No sooner than he figured, there came a knocking at the door. Pretty sure that it was Ide, he didn't hesitate to open up the door. Ide, just as he figured, stood at the door--tense.

"I came to return your suit," Ide held out a package. "Thank you."

"Not a problem!" Matsuda feigned a grin and gestured into his apartment, "Want to come in?"

"Its alright, I was just--"

"Just come in. Its fine! I was just having a drink," that grin of Matsuda's persisted.

Quietly, Ide complied.

"Nice choice!" Matsuda laughed, slapping the other man on the back playfully.

Acting the good host, Matsuda headed off to his fridge to grab his returned guest a can. He'd been drinking a lot lately, which was also a pattern he'd been unintentionally beginning. It was alright though, because it was nothing hard that he could get smashed on. It was all good.

Ide was quiet; it was unnerving. Even just taking a sidelong glance, Matsuda could tell that Ide had something on his mind. He could only begin to guess what that something could be. Of course, he felt the need to generate conversation with his guest. Awkwardness was, well, awkward.

"Uh," Matsuda began.

Ide looked up, clearly waiting for him to speak.

He laughed in a mildly nervous way, "Sorry about being a pain earlier, Ide-san."

"Its alright. I overreacted."

This was greeted with a shrug of Matsuda's shoulders, but Matsuda brightened right back up with a teasing look. "So Ide-san, I had no idea you could be so forceful. The way you subdued me in the hall was pretty cool. I never expected it."

Ide nodded, a slight tint of crimson appearing on his face. "Thanks."

Leaning forward and resting his forearms across his thighs, Matsuda smirked playfully. "I liked it, Ide-san. You should be like that more often!"

A small smile formed on Ide's lips, yet disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. It was clear that he was embarrassed having it mentioned, although he couldn't deny the small tingling sense of pride that was bubbling in his mind. His host found this rare commodity of a smile charming, and was now even more determined to bring this trait out.

Matsuda didn't bother thinking about what he should say next. He said what he meant, and meant what he said. "I love your smile, Ide-san. You need to smile more often. You always look so serious and melancholy! That's why you don't seem to get dates; you need to brighten up!"

"I can get dates just fine!" It was apparent that Matsuda had struck a nerve.

Matsuda sat back, waving his hands in a frantically apologetic manner, "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that I think you'd be more romantically successful if you smiled a little more…" Feeling like this was only digging him a deeper grave, he desisted in the suggestion. "Well, anyway. I like you the way you are, Ide-san. I want to see that dominant side of you again."

Without any idea of what to say, Ide said nothing. He couldn't decide whether to react to Matsuda insinuating that he was a failure at romance, or to be flattered about Matsuda liking the fact that he could pull subduing techniques just as well as the next officer.

"Uh… I'm sorry." Matsuda felt that he had said something wrong again, which was all but a new feeling. Of course, he decided that he had to try and make this right by saying something unrelated. "So, how about that case..? Pretty rough, huh?"

Ide nodded, "It will definitely be a difficult case to solve."

Matsuda stood rather abruptly, seeming to have set his mind on something. Although Ide was mildly surprised, he didn't respond more than simply watching as the other man came toward him.

Few moments had past before Ide recognized the look on Matsuda's face to be no different than the night prior. He gulped quietly at the thought, the muscles in his shoulders tensing out of his nervousness. Still, he remained.

Matsuda placed his hands on either side of Ide, moving in for a kiss. However, mid-action, his expression changed as if he'd gotten a sudden thought or inspiration. Closing his eyes and smiling, he pulled away from leaning over his guest and dropped to his knees.

Only being able to surmise what was going on through Matsuda's mind, or perhaps even projecting his own quiet desires onto what could be to come, Ide shifted a little and tried to prepare himself for it.

Yet, to Ide's surprise, his hands were taken up into Matsuda's. "Ide-san," Matsuda tried to put on his most romantic expression he could without laughing.

"Y-yes?" Ide stammered, unsure of what was going on. The anxiousness that was welling up inside of him caused small tremors in his body, which he endeavored to bring to a speedy end.

"Ide-san," Matsuda repeated in a gentle, smooth voice. He could hardly contain his excitement in which threatened to bubble up and ruin his little act. "Will you date me?"

Dating was the last thing Ide would have suspected Matsuda to mention in the few moments in which had just crawled by. Silently, he chided himself for having expected something terribly dirty of his host. Still… he was somewhat disappointed of the lack of what he was expecting.

Eagerly, Matsuda waited for Ide's reply. "Well?"

Ide nodded slowly, "S-sure."

"Then its settled!" Matsuda jumped to his feet in enthusiasm, grinning like a fool.

Unsure of what else to say, Ide was silent and merely watched as his newly acquired boyfriend seemed to celebrate the occasion. What was settled, he wondered.

Standing akimbo, Matsuda looked upon his lover with a wholehearted grin, "When's your shift tomorrow, Ide-san?"

"Uh…" It had slipped his mind, and took a minute for him to recollect his thoughts. "Morning shift. It should end at three. Why?"

"Good! Want to go out to dinner tomorrow night? My treat!"


End file.
